


i love you (from now till my very last breath)

by erucchii



Series: wedding bells [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Wedding Fluff, it's just an excuse to write KyomoHokku wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/pseuds/erucchii
Summary: There was no words to describe how he felt when his eyes fell on Taiga that day.When the guests present at the Kyomoto family’s garden suddenly fell silence, followed by the string quartet of Canon in D, Hokuto knew it was time. He looked up and there was Taiga, walking down the aisle in a white suit—the smile on Taiga’s face got impossibly brighter when their eyes met—accompanied by his father, Kyomoto Masaki.orthe KyomoHokku wedding scene that I just have to write
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: wedding bells [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096667
Kudos: 7





	i love you (from now till my very last breath)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ :3
> 
> I just wanted to post something, and earlier today, I was listening to Beautiful in White by Shane Filan and this fic popped into my head. So, I decided to write it. 
> 
> It's mostly(?) plotless, and just an excuse for me to write my OTP's wedding scene haha
> 
> Enjoy~

There was no words to describe how he felt when his eyes fell on Taiga that day.

When the guests present at the Kyomoto family’s garden suddenly fell silence, followed by the string quartet of Canon in D, Hokuto knew it was time. He looked up and there was Taiga, walking down the aisle in a white suit—the smile on Taiga’s face got impossibly brighter when their eyes met—accompanied by his father, Kyomoto Masaki.

After being in a relationship for five years, they had finally arrived at this point. Never once did Hokuto stopped wondering how he got lucky enough to spend his life with Taiga as his husband.

They didn’t break eye contact, and when Taiga was close enough, he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, making Hokuto laugh. His soon-to-be husband was ridiculous and adorable.

When Taiga was finally reached the altar—when they were both finally standing together under the archway decorated with white, and pastel-colored wisteria and hydrangeas—Masaki-san gave Taiga a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. He gave Hokuto a pat on the shoulder on his way to his seat.

‘I love you,’ Taiga mouthed at him, as they faced each other.

Hokuto’s cheeks has never hurt so much from smiling before. ‘I love you too,’ he mouthed back. And if his eyes already begin to water, no one could blame him. He took both Taiga’s hands in his as the priest started officiating the wedding.

Soon, it was the time for their wedding vows. Taiga suggested writing their own vows, and at first, it made Hokuto panic. He was never good with words in general, and trying to put his feelings into words was even harder.

As instructed during their wedding rehearsal, Hokuto recited his vow first. He raised Taiga’s right hand—fingers still locked together—and pressed a kiss at the back of Taiga’s hand. Taiga beamed.

“Do you remember, when we started dating, you told me that you thought I hated you when we first met, at the university’s library?” A huff of laughter escaped Taiga’s throat as he nodded. Hokuto grinned. “Truth was, I was too nervous to speak because the person I’ve fallen for at first sight was suddenly standing right in front of me.” Hokuto blushed, embarrassed that he was bearing his soul in front of all these people but he pushed on.

“That time, I told you that nothing you do will ever make me hate you. Today, I will say it again. No matter what you did, no matter how big our fight would be in the future, I will never hate you. Kyomoto Taiga, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you walk across the courtyard, with this big headphone over yours ears and totally oblivious to the world around you. I knew you were the one, back then, and this moment, I know that the person I want to spend the rest of my life with is you .”

Juri, Hokuto’s best man, went up to him carrying a velvet box containing one of the wedding bands.

He took the ring, and as he slipped it on Taiga’s ring finger on his left hand, he said, “With this ring, I promise you, I’ll cherish you with all my heart. I promise you, I will never lie to you and hurt you.” He could hear some of the guests sobbing, and his own vision blurred with unshed tears. “I promise I’ll love you in sickness and in health, till death do us part.”

Taiga squeezed Hokuto’s hands gently before he started reciting his own vow. Taiga hadn’t even reached the middle of his vow when Hokuto started sobbing. He paused, chuckling, before leaning forward to give Hokuto a peck on the cheek. Soon after, Kouchi came forward, carrying a similar velvet box with Hokuto’s wedding band in it.

“I love you, Matsumura Hokuto. And from now to my very last breath, my heart belongs to you. I promise to love you in sickness and in health, till death do us part.” Taiga slipped the ring onto Hokuto’s ring finger, and without waiting for the priest to announce it, he pulled Hokuto towards him, capturing Hokuto’s lips with his own.

**the end**

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I sorry for the cringe, sappy drabble.  
> But hopefully, it was still enjoyable xD


End file.
